Competition
by xxandy23xx
Summary: Nick finally goes out with Sara, but when a CSI from Miami visits things take a wrong turn for Nick. Is he loosing his girl to this guy?... second fic
1. Finally

A/N: Dun Dun Dun.. my second fic. R&R sorry its so small but i wrote it before i went to my cousins.

Disclaimer: i dont own CSI, CSI:Miami , Friends, or TBS...

lol thats alot of things i dont own that i wish i did.

* * *

Nick Stokes was now chasing after Sara making poeple in the lab look and stare, "C'mon Sara, just one drink, please?" His husky Texan accent was getting to her.

"Nick I told you already, I don't go out, period." She tried to explain as she walked out the lab to the parking lot.

"Ok, ok I got it, we won't go out, we'll go to your house after our shift." He smirked. "God Nick, if you didn't look so childish right now I'd say no, but fine, see you at my house later." Sara smiled and got into her car.

"I have to get to my crime scene now if you don't mind." She closed the door and drove off.

Nick came back into the lab looking proud of him self. He had just scored a date with Sara Sidle.

His smile didn't go unnoticed by his best friends, Warrick Brown and Greg Sanders who spotted him going into the break room.

"Look at him, it looks like he just won the lottery," Greg smiled elbowing Warrick.

They followed Nick into the break room and stared. He was acting like nothing had happened. "What was all that begging about?" Warrick asked.

"Oh nothing, I just got a date with Sara." He smiled.

"You owe me 20 bucks, Sanders." Warrick broke into a huge grin and held out his hand.

"Never thought I'd say this but congrats man, but couldn't you wait until October?" Greg said disappointed, handing Warrick the 20.

* * *

"Hey guys," Catherine greeted them as she walked into the room. "Did you guys hear about the guy from Miami?" she asked.

"Huh?" all three of the men looked at her confused "What guy?" asked Nick.

"Some guy from Miami that Grissom knows. He's coming to spend some time here. Apparently he wants to see if he moves over to this department." Catherine explained.

"Huh, well I didn't know, but then again I got a date with Sara so I don't really care right now," Nick smiled.

"Watch it Nick, its going to come back and bite you in the ass if you keep on rubbing it in," Said Warrick.

"Wow, finally he asked her out," Catherine said making her way down to her office.

* * *

After their shift Nick met up with Sara, "Hey Sara, I kinda need to go home and take a shower. Grissom made me dive into a dumpster before shift was over."

"Oh its ok, I'll go with you and wait, since I'm ready, is that ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine, but I thought we were going to your house?" He said confused.

"Yeah well, I thought I'd be nice and we can go out to a bar or something." She smiled at him.

Nick stared and walked closer to her, their eyes were locked. He leaned forward, but instead of kissing her he grabbed the Denali door and opened it.

Sara felt herself blushing at the closeness. _'He smells so good,'_ she thought.

Nick cleared his throat noticing that she was just standing there, "Umm shall we go?" he asked.

"What?" Sara was brought back from la la land. "Oh sorry…sure lets go." She got into the truck and they headed to his apartment.

* * *

Minutes later they were in the parking lot of his apartment building. They got out of the truck and walked over to his apartment. Nick fumbled with the keys and finally found the right one, putting it into the key hole and opening the door for her to walk in.

"Well here we are, sorry for the mess, I didn't expect to have anyone over." Nick explained as he saw her staring at the inside.

"Well get yourself comfortable, and I'll be back in a little bit." Nick yelled heading for his bedroom.

Sara turned on the T.V hearing the water in the shower running. She started watching _Friends_ on TBS.

Nick came out of the shower and was surprised to see a sleeping Sara on his couch. _'Wow she looks so peaceful.' _He decided not to wake her up; instead he took a blanket and covered her small body.

He went over to his bedroom, thinking of Sara sleeping on his couch, he too fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: as you can see some1 from CSI: Miami is going to join us, wonder who it is... 

R&R please


	2. The New Guy

A/N: yez next chapter

enjoy!... R&R

Disclaimer: Same as last

* * *

Sara woke up on a couch that wasn't hers, in a house that wasn't hers, she was really confused. "Where the hell am I?" she said out loud not expecting anyone to answer.

"Well, we were going to go on our date, but you fell asleep." Nick chuckled as he walked into the living room.

"Oh, god Nick I'm sorry, you should've woken me up," Sara said blushing.

"No, I didn't want to, you looked so peaceful," Nick smiled at her, "Besides this only means you owe me another date." He smirked.

Groaning Sara rolled her eyes "Do I have to?" she asked.

"Well yeah because last night didn't count as a date to me." He laughed.

"Hungry?" Nick asked her heading over to the door. "Yeah, but I get to choose the place." Sara said standing up.

* * *

"Oh, so yesterday…Cath came into the break room… said some guy from Miami is coming over to visit or something like that." Nick was telling Sara while munching on his veggie sandwich.

He thought he'd score more points with Sara if he ate like her.

"So I guess he's arriving today." He continued.

Sara was now done with her meal "We should get going then huh?" she smiled leaving a tip and heading out the door.

With a last bite Nick followed her out.

---At the lab---

Greg and Warrick were laughing and joking around when Nick and Sara arrived. "Hey guys, what's so funny?" Sara asked.

"We're just making fun of Archie. He was on the phone with his girlfriend…and, well you had to be there." Greg said busting into a laugh.

"Anyways, Gris said to wait for him here. He went to the airport to pick up his friend." Warrick added while laughing.

"Oh that's good I can't wait to see this guy." Sara said happily.

"Ahem," clearing his throat, Nick pointed to the door were Grissom was standing.

"Hey Gris, what's happening!" "Is he here?" "What's his name?" Questions were all Grissom heard before saying what they all wanted to know, "Yeah he just arrived, Catherine is showing him around the lab."

"Actually we just finished," Catherine's voice was heard behind Grissom, "and this is the break room slash meeting room." She said to the young man next to her.

"This is a nice lab, thank you for showing me around." The young man turned to Grissom and smiled.

"Well here is the man of the hour." Grissom hugged him and turned to his team, "Guys, this is Eric Delko. He is staying here for a while. Eric that's Greg Sanders by the coffee machine," he said pointing to the spiky haired guy. "That's Warrick Brown next to him, Nick Stokes on the couch, and next to him is Sara Sidle."

Eric's eyes fell upon the brunette on the couch and smiled. _'Wow, she's pretty'_ He thought to himself.

'_WOW, he is so hot,' _Sara smiled back.

Nick saw the look on her eyes, the same look he had on his when he saw how pretty she was.

He went over to Eric breaking the tension between them, "Hey well, welcome to Vegas, hope you have a good time." He said shaking Eric's hand.

Then came everyone else's welcoming. "Yeah, welcome." and "I'm Greg, nice to meet yah."

The last one to say hi was Sara. She stood up shaking his hand. "Hello, Delko…was it?" she said blushing. "Yeah, but you can call me Eric," he said not letting go of her hand. Nick was getting mad at the contact they were having. _'Let go of her hand newbie' _he thought to himself.

"Ok, well now that you all met how about we get to business." Grissom said, handing them their assignments.

"Oh, and Sara since you don't have anything today, I thought you'd like to show Eric around Vegas." He turned to the brunette.

"Why of course Grissom, I'd love to show him around." She broke into a grin. Hearing this, Nick got angrier "Dammit!"

He stormed out of the break room making everyone look at him.

_'Now she's going to spend the whole night with him and I have to go deal with a B&E.' _He thought to himself as he made his way out of the lab.

"What the hell was that about?" Greg asked out loud. They all shrugged and went their ways. "He's probably got jealous cause of Sara showing the new guy around…" Warrick whispered to Greg after they left the break room.

"So, were we going first, Mrs. Sidle?" asked Eric.

"Actually it's Miss. And you can call me Sara" She blushed.

They headed out to the parking lot. "Let's go to the strip shall we?" He nodded and got into the truck.

---some were in the suburbs---

Nick couldn't concentrate on his job, he was thinking about what Sara and Delko might be doing. _'They're probably making out and touching each other.' _He thought to himself.

"Umm Nick are you ok?" Brass asked seeing the young CSI shiver. "Yeah, yeah I'm ok just thinking about some stuff." Nick tried smiling and moved on.

* * *

Eric was trying to make conversation with Sara. "So did everyone act all weird around you when you came here?" he asked recalling the meeting with the nightshift.

"Yeah I'd say they kind of did, but Nicky was the first one to talk to me." She smiled as she remembered the first time she met Nick.

He was so handsome, with his Texan accent and well toned body. She blushed as she noticed Eric was looking at her.

"So is he like your boyfriend or what?" he asked. The question caught her off guard and she felt herself turn redder.

Clearing her throat she said "Err no, he's just a good friend of mine."

"Oh that's cool, so were we at right now?" sensing how uncomfortable she was, Eric changed the subject.

"Well this is the strip and I'm going to park here so we can walk around, is that ok?" she said, taking a left turn.

"Yeah, that's cool with me." He smiled at her.

Walking out of the Treasure Island parking lot, they walked down the strip towards New York New York.

Sara couldn't help noticing how her stomach fluttered when she bumped into him. She liked the feeling. Apparently Eric felt it too as he also began to blush.

"Umm, are there any good places to drink around here?" He asked.

"Actually there is. C'mon lets go." Sara got excited at the thought of a nice cool drink, she didn't notice she had grabbed his hand and was now walking with him hand in hand.

Finally after getting to the bar did she notice this, taking her hand away quickly. "I'm… I'm sorry I didn't mean to." She tried to explain feeling herself blush yet again.

'_Grrr, why do I keep blushing around this guy!' _she thought to herself.

"I don't mind…" He answered smirking, taking a hold of her hand again.

* * *

They had a couple of drinks and headed back to the lab, noticing the shift was almost over.

"I think Grissom is going to want to hear about our night," She smiled getting into the truck.

When they got to the lab the rest of the CSI's were already there.

"Hey welcome back buddy," Warrick smiled as Delko walked into the break room. Sara had gone to Grissom's office to repot herself.

"I hope you had fun with Sara, I mean she can be a bit boring at times." Greg added also smiling at Eric.

"Oh well she wasn't boring tonight, actually we had lots of fun. We went out for a drink and everything" He sat down on the couch looking exhausted.

Nick was standing at the door and had heard the small conversation between the guys. Letting out an exasperated breath he walked out of the room looking for Sara.

"Seriuosly there's something wrong with him today," Greg said aloud.

'_God I hate that guy, why does Sara have fun with him? I've known her more and she's never gotten a drink with me!' _

He didn't even wait for Grissom to get to the last speech of the night. He just went home trying not to think of Sara's and Eric's night together.

It was killing him inside to think about it.

Was nick actually jealous of this Delko guy?

* * *

A/N: Ok, Ok so how did i do for my second chapter?

R&R if u want more


	3. Jealous

A/N: just wrote it..hope its good..

oh and im having a writers block on my other story..but i promise i'll update it soon

* * *

Sara walked into Grissom's office smiling, "I take it you had a fun night?" Grissom asked looking at her. "Yeah it was fine, I just wanted to tell you that we're back and I'm going home." She said exhausted.

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow." Grissom replied turning back to his work.

Sara went over to the break room to say bye, "Hey guys, I'm going to head home now." She said waving to Warrick, Greg and Eric.

"Oh, crap I forgot to make a reservation for a room." Eric was telling the guys.

"Umm well, I have a spare room" Sara interrupted. "I mean if u want to…" she put on a weak smile, not sure if he was going to say yes.

"Oh, wow really!" Eric broke into a grin. "You wouldn't mind?" he asked.

"No of course not, I'd love to have you over." She smiled.

"I bet you do…" Greg whispered.

"What was that Sanders?" she said in a threatening voice.

"Huh, oh nothing I didn't say anything." He put on his childish smile. "Yeah that's what I thought," she said slightly punching him. "Ok well, you go get your stuff and meet me outside in the parking lot." She said to Eric, a little too exited.

Once Sara and Eric were gone Greg turned to Warrick, "You think we should tell Nick that Sara went home with the newbie?" he asked.

"I think we should,' Warrick said flipping open his phone.

---Nick's house---

_Cingular ring tone playing_

"Stokes," he answered.

"Hey Nick, umm what are you doing?" Warrick asked unsure of what to say.

"I was going to go to Sara's." He replied. "See if she wanted to go out again."

"Yeah about that, I don't think it's a good time to go to Sara's." Warrick said to Nick.

"Why, is something wrong?" Nick got a bit worried.

"What, oh no nothing's wrong," Warrick replied "I mean unless you consider Sara asking Delko to spend the night at her house something wrong…" He said. Not sure if he had made a mistake telling Nick.

"WHAT!" Nick spit the words out. "Dammit man, how the fuck did this happen?" There was a long silence. "Listen man, I have to go I'll see you tomorrow." Nick said before closing his cell.

Nick grabbed his jacket and headed over to Sara's.

"I think I just unleashed a monster…" Warrick turned to Greg

---Sara's place---

"Welcome to my humble abode." Sara said opening the door.

"Wow, nice place." Eric replied entering her house. "My place is way smaller than this." He chuckled. "Then again mine has a view of the ocean," he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah rub it in why don't you." She replied smiling back. "Ok. Well this is the living room, the kitchen is that way, my room and this, this is your room." She said showing Eric around her house.

"Thanks," he said setting down his stuff by his door. "So are you hungry?" Sara asked.

"Actually yeah I am," he replied sitting down.

"What'll it be…pizza or Chinese?" she asked grabbing the clippings from the fridge.

"Pizza, I guess. It doesn't matter food's food right?" He laughed.

"Ok then pizza it is."

-------------------------------

'_Why am I so jealous? I know Sara and I know she has feeling__s for me. Why would she be flirting with the newbie?' _

Nick couldn't help but chuckle, noticing he was talking to himself again.

Putting his Denali in park, Nick walked over to the front door. Hearing laughter inside he thought twice before knocking, but did it anyways.

Seconds later the door opened "So how much do I owe you…Oh umm hi, Nick…" Nick was furious seeing Delko open the door.

"Hey Sara, you have a visitor!" Eric said before opening the door wider.

"Who is it?" Nick heard Sara call from some were inside the house. "Uh, it's Nick and he doesn't look very happy."

"Hey Nick!" Sara said hugging him. "What's wrong?" she asked noticing how tense he was. "Can we talk?" He managed to say.

"Sure yeah, you want to come in…"

"No that's ok I just…" Nick glared at Eric who was still standing there. "Do you mind Delko? I kind of wanted this to be private."

"Nick what the hell's wrong with you!" Sara started to complain. "Lets go talk outside shall we." She shoved Nick out the door following.

"Ok so you want to tell me what the fuck that was about?!" She started to protest again. Nick kicked a nearby rock hitting the Denali, "Fuck!" he yelled.

"Nick your scaring me, please talk to me." Sara said engulfing him in a hug. "Please?" She was now running her fingers through his hair trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry," Nick whispered "I'm acting like a fucking jerk."

"Why, Nick?" Sara couldn't understand it.

"It's just the thought of you two being together, it drives me crazy!" He replied.

"Us two?" Sara was still confused.

"You and Delko! The thought of you with him kills me." He said almost yelling

"Oh Nicky, nothing will ever happen between me and Delko." She said making his eyes meet hers. "He's the new guy and I'm just showing him around."

"You're the only one for me Nicky." She said before kissing him passionately.

Nick was satisfied by her answer and returned the kiss. "Really?"

"Yes."

That's all Nick needed to hear.

* * *

A/N: was that good?

R&R


	4. Dont touch me

A/N: ok next chapter up... R&R

Disclaimer: I dont own them...just the story

* * *

Just when things were getting started with Nick and Sara, they heard someone clear their throat. Turning mid kiss, they saw the pizza guy standing there.

"Uh, sorry to bother you guys, but I kinda need someone to pay for this." He blushed handing over the pizza.

"Here." Nick said paying the guy. "Pizza's on me for being a dick." He turned to Sara smiling. "Fine, but I still think you have someone else to apologize to…" she said turning to her house.

Nick's smile faded as he walked over to her front door. "Ok."

Walking into the house, Sara noticed Eric was no were to be found. "Eric? Pizza's here!" she called.

Hearing her voice Eric walked out of his room "I'm coming," he replied.

Eric seeing Nick still there got uncomfortable. He knew Nick didn't like him. "Hey…" he said to him.

"Delko I'm sorry," Nick began.

"For what?" Eric asked.

"For acting like a prick," Nick continued, "I…"

"He was jealous because he thought there was something between us." Sara interrupted.

"Sara!" Nick blushed. "No, I was just…shut up!" Nick didn't know what to say.

"Hey its fine, no hard feelings ok," Eric half smiled, "So… I thought you said the pizza was here." Eric said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah here," Sara said handing him a slice. "Nick, a lice?" she asked him.

"Uh no thanks I just ate before I came here," he smiled. "Besides I can't really stay, I need my sleep if I'm going to pull a double tomorrow."

Walking over to Sara, he whispered in her ear "We'll talk later about that date," making her blush he kissed her softly. "Bye."

Nick was out the door and on his way back home.

"God I thought he was going to kill me." Eric let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Oh he wouldn't do that. He's a nice guy actually." She said grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Want one?" she asked Eric, grabbing another beer.

"Yeah," He said motioning for her to throw it. "I thought you said there was nothing between you and Stokes."

Sara replied "Well there wasn't, until tonight." Taking a gulp of her beer she continued. "Why do you ask?" Sara turned to him.

"Well uh, just wondering." He said turning so she wouldn't see him blushing.

"Right, like I believe you. I've seen how you look at me sometimes." Taunting him she put her hand on his chest and came closer to his face. Almost touching his lips with her own, and then smiled when she saw him bite down on his lip to stop himself from kissing her.

"You know you want me." She said jokingly, walking away.

He reached out and got a hold of her wrist, "What if I do?" Turning, Sara was surprise at his response.

"Eric what are you…" she started but stopped when Eric put his finger on her lips. "Shhh…don't say anything" he said smiling.

Sara was getting scared, she didn't really want anything to happen between them, she loved Nick.

He leaned towards her, about to kiss her when they heard the door bell ring. _'THANK YOU!' _Sara smiled inside and went to open the door.

"Nick!" she hugged the Texan and kissed him.

"Oh, wow I should come here more often." He smiled, "I forgot my jacket." He said pointing to the couch.

Walking over and picking up the jacket he noticed how much tension there was between Sara and Delko.

"Did I miss something?" he questioned Sara.

"No," she said quickly, "Here I'll walk you to your car." Sara continued walking out the door. _'What the fuck was that about?!' _she thought about the moment with Delko.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Nick asked coming up behind her. "What makes you think there's something wrong?" she replied.

"I don't know…but I do know that something is bothering you." He said to her, giving her a little peck on the lips. "Are you going to tell me?" he asked her again.

"How about I go home with you and I tell you there." She said smiling. Nick thought her request was unusual but he didn't say no. Instead they went back in.

Sara went over to her room and got a duffle bag, filling it up with clothes.

Eric saw this and followed her into the room while Nick was sitting down on the couch.

"Sara… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Eric said, referring to the little incident. "Sara look at me will you." He tried again when she didn't respond.

He took a step towards her. "Dammit Sara!" Eric said, almost yelling but stopped him self, remembering Nick was in the other room.

"Don't come near me Delko…" she threatened. "I don't want to talk to you right now." She said walking out of her room.

Nick got up as Sara walked into the living room. He raised an eyebrow seeing Delko walk out after her.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Nick asked, holding her hand.

"Yeah, I just have to get my toothbrush." She said.

She came back, again Nick held her hand and walked out of the house. Sara gave one last look at Eric. He was just standing there. She didn't know if he was really sorry but there was definitely something there in his eyes.

She would have to wait until tomorrow too find out what it was.

* * *

A/N: What a jerk huh? well Delko isnt really a bad guy but he is here...just for a little bit


	5. Fight!

A/N: ahh wow that took me a while..sorry for the wait next chapter might be the last one

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I suppossed to guess?" Nick said to Sara as they made their way to Nick's apartment. When Sara didn't answer Nick became worried. He stoped and lifted her chin up. "C'mon, please tell me what's wrong Sar." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Nick, you know I love you right?" the question was nothing Nick expected. "Yes, I know that and I love you too." Nick was getting scared now. "Sara?"

Sara explained to him about what happened after he left her apartment. "I'm sorry Nick, I taunted him and he just responded." Sara said after finishing her explanation. Nick didn't know what to say he got up and started pacing around the livingroom. "I can't believe him, he saw us kissing and everything!" Nick was getting furious. Sara went up to him and kissed him. "C'mon forget about it, nothing happened. and I think he's going back in like a month." Sara said kissing him again. "Lets go to bed yeah?" she asked.

Nick smiled at her request and kissed her back. "Fine, but I have to talk to him tomorrow."

"Fine, now kiss me Nick Stokes." Sara purred.

Sara woke up to a handsome man with his arms wraped around her waist. "Hmm Nicky, we need to get to work." she said rubbing her eyes. When the man next to her didn't move she kissed him. "I can get used to waking up like that." Nick whispered to her. "Shift starts in like an hour Nick, we have to get ready." they both got out of bed and got ready.

They got into Nick's Denali and drove to work. Not until they got to the lab and saw Eric getting out of his car did they talk to eachother, "I need to talk to that guy." Nick said remembering why Sara slept in his bed last night. "Nick, don't do anything stupid please." Sara begged.

Getting out of the truck Nick walked over to were Eric was standing. "Delko we need to talk" Nick said very calmly. "Listen Nick, I know what you want to talk about, and all I wanted to say was that she started it, I was just ending it...Besides she's your little slut right?" Delko smirked and looked towards Sara who was standing at a distance.

"You son of a bitch!" Nick's nuckles made contact with Eric's face. Delko punched back and hit Nick on the side of his face. Nick heard Sara screaming stop, but he couldn't. "Nick, Nick stop it!" the voice was now male. he looked up and saw Greg, Warrick and Grissom. With one last punch Nick reluctantly stoped hitting Eric. "Delko are you ok?" Grissom was tending to the young man on the floor. "Yeah, Gil, I'm fine but you should really talk to your CSI." Eric said gettting up.

"Sara, can you assist Delko here to the hospital I think his nose is broken." Grissom said to Sara who was now standing next to Nick. She looked at him and then at Eric who gave her a small grin. "No, sorry Grissom I can't." She could't believe the words that came out of her mouth. Aparently Grissom couldn't either, "That's it both of you, in my office now!" Grissom yelled at Sara and Nick. "Warrick get Delko to the hospital now." Grissom was not happy, he walked back into the lab, people stoped what they were doing and stared.

Grissom walked in to his office to find Nick holding an ice pack to the right side of his face and Sara sitting next to him. Grissom cleared his throat and they both automatically looked down. "Grissom I..." Nick started to say.

"Nick shut up." That was the first time Grissom had ever said that to Nick. "I'm sorry Nick, but what the fuck were you thinking?!" Grissom looked at the couple. "Grissom let me explain." Sara tried, again getting cut off. "Let me guess, you guys became a couple and Delko was in the way?" Grissom said.

Both Nick and Sara were shocked, they still had not told anyone about their relationship, but some how Grissom knew everything. "That's not exactly what happened..." Nick explained what had happened the night before and what made him punch the shit out of Delko. After finishing Grissom didn't know what to say, "So what are we going to do about this?" Nick finally asked.

"The two of you take a leave of absence." Grissom got up and left his office. "Goddamit!" Nick still holding the ice pack got up and also left the office.

In the hospital Delko and Warrick were in the ER. "Yeah, hey miss, we have a broken nose here." Warrick was gettting impatient. They had been in the waiting room for almost twenty minutes. Warrick sat down next to a groaning Eric. "Fuck this really hurts." he said still holding his face.

"So what happened?" Warrick asked. "You must have really pissed Nick off. He hardly ever goes crazy like that." Delko looked at him and said nothing.

"Nothing happened, I was just standing there and he came at me." Warrick didn't believe him but he didn't want to get into it right now either.

Moments passed and finally Eric got a nurse to attend him. Grissom walked throught the doors of the ER. "Hey War, listen you can go home now I got it from here." Warrick didn't argue he was just glad he got to go home.

After Warrick left, Eric walked out of the ER. "Grissom, hey what, what are you doing here?"

_'Damn, now I have to explain what happened!!'_ Delko was freaking out. Grissom just smiled, "I already know what happened, and I think you need to apologize to my CSI's." he said in a more serious tone.

"I know, I know and I just wanted to apologize to you, for comming here and ruining your team." Delko said to Grissom. "Just apologize to Nick and Sara and don't ever mention this to anyone." Grissom gave him a half smile before walking out of the ER.

"So were are you staying?" Grissom askd Delko fifteeen minutes into the car ride. "I uh, I'm staying with Sara." Eric sighed.

When they got to Sara's house they were glad Sara was no were to be found. "She's probably with Nick." Grissom whispered. "That's good."

"Are you going to be ok here?" Grissom asked Eric. "Yeah, besides I'm just going to pack my stuff and leave tomorrow." Eric smiled and reassuring Grissom that he was fine, locked the door and sat on the couch.

------------------------------

Sara walked into her apartment an hour later. "Hi." She said to Delko who was sittting down on he couch. "Sara, I'm sorry for everything. I seem to bring problems were ever I go. Why do you think I came here, I left my friends and my problems over there just to come here and make more." Delko had tears in his eyes. "I'm really, really sorry Sara." Sara was feeling uncomfortable with a grown man sitting in her couch crying. "Delko, it's ok. Just promise me you will never do it again." Sara sat down next to him.

Delko smiled "I promise." he said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"Now all you have to do is apologize to Nick, and that's going to be a bitch because he really hates you right now." Sara whispered to Delko's sleeping form.

* * *

A/N: yay ok so next chapter might be the last : )

R&R


	6. Why Are You Here

A/N: haha here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing from CSI or CSI:Miami

* * *

The next morning Delko woke up to an empty house. "God this is going to be a long day." he said to himself. Getting up and changing he got in a cab and directed him to the CSI lab. When he walked in everyone that knew what had happened yesterday stared at him with dirty looks. Eric headed over to the break room were Nick was sitting down.

"Nick," Eric aproached him cautiously. Nick's head shot up, "What Delko, I talked to Sara already." Eric was surprised. "Oh, well I just... Shit shit shit..." Eric dropped to the floor as soon as he saw a young man walk into the crime lab. "Delko what the fuck are you...?" Nick started before getting shushed by Eric. "You haven't seen me!" he said before getting under the table.

"Hi," Nick turned his attention to the door of the break room. "My name's Ryan Wolfe." the young man shook Nick's hand, "Nick Stokes,"

"I was told that Eric Delko was working here, do you know were I can find him?" Ryan asked.

_'Oh, that's what this freak under the table was hiding from!' _as Nick thought this he felt Eric grab his knee, "Oh geez you know I think he just walked out," Nick said pointing towards the DNA lab.

"Ok thank you," Ryan walked out of the room and headed out.

"C'mon Delko, lets go for a drink, my shift's over anyways." Nick said getting up. Delko stealthily followed Nick out of the lab and into his Denali.

------

"Than you so much, Nick." Eric finally said after the ride was too silent. "Don't mention it, who was he anyways?" Nick had been curious as to why Delko had hidden from the man.

"He's...was a coworker from Miami. One of my best friends." Nick turned off the engine and opened his door. they walked into the bar with out talking, but once they started drinking Nick asked why he had left Mami.

"I left because I didn't like were I was going, too many relationship problems. They were interfering with my work." Delko took a long gulp from his beer. "Listen I'm sorry I came onto Sara. I wasn't thinking clearly and I had just recieved a call, when you guys were out there talking." Eric really looked like he was sorry so Nick just dismissed the thought, "Just don't ever do it again, deal?" chuckling Delko agreed.

"So who was on the phone?" The question cought Eric off guard and he choked on his beer.

"Let me guess... The guy that walked in looking for you?" Nick didn't need his answer, just by the way Delko stared at his beer he knew.

"Ok, ok he wasn't just a friend, Ryan was my...he was my," Delko couldn't continue, "Your boyfriend?" Nick finished for him, "You're gay, and yet you wanted to steal my girl?!" Eric let out a chuckle, "No, I"m bi, but yeah Ryan and me used to go out."

"So, what happened that made you go to Grissom for help?" Nick was getting more interested by the minute.

"Well everything was good until that one day; I walked into the Miami Dade crime lab and found him kissing our boss." Delko thought back to that day.

_FLASHBACK_

_Eric Delko woke up thinking he'd go to work and after his shift he'd go and make his boyfriend Ryan a nice dinner._

_His day was shattered when he walked into the Miami Dade Crime Lab, "Hey Calleigh have you seen Horatio?" Eric asked his beautiful coworker. "Yeah actually, I think he was in his office." she pointed towards Horatio's office and walked the opposite way waiving 'BYE'. _

_Eric wasn't used to knocking because Horatio was a good friend. _

_Oh but he wished he'd knocked this time, the sight he walked in on was unbelievable. Ryan had Horatio pinned to the wall, both in a very romantic kiss. Ryan's shirt was on the floor and Horatio's pants were also there. _

_"Wha...What the fuck!" Eric yelled. Both men turned around and stopped what they were doing. "Eric, what...what are you doing here?" Horatio was the first to speak. Ryan was putting on his shirt, "I can explain Eric. It's not what it looks like." _

_Delko laughed, it wasn't a happy laugh, it was more of a **I can't believe what i'm hearing** laugh. "Fuck you, both of you. I hate you Ryan, hate you so much." Delko rushed out of the office and out the doors. People heard the comotion and stared. Ryan soon followed Eric, "Eric!" Ryan yelled but he wouldn't turn or stop. "Delko, please let me explain!" Eric finally stopped, but only to fish the keys out of his pocket. "Get away from me Wolfe, I don't want to talk to you right now." He opened the truck door and slamed it, leaving Ryan on the other side of the glass window. Turning the engine on he drove off._

_Later that night Eric had called Grisson and asked him if he had an opening, he said yes. Then he called the Miami Dade crime lab and quit. He was leaving the first thing tomorrow._

_END FLASHBACK_

Eric Delko was in a bar with Nick Stokes,who just three hours ago hated him for flirting with his girlfriend. "Listen man, I'm sorry for makin your stay here hell." Nick's texan accent slurred. Eric smiled and put his arm around Nick's shoulders, "It's ok. You didn't kill me when I hit on your girl, and you didn't rat me out to that bastard." Delko ordered one more drink before standing up, "I think we should go home now, don't you think?" Nick also stood up drinking the last of his beer, "You know I think you're right. I can't drive though." he said matter of factly.

"I can help you." both Nick and Eric turned to the vioce. "What the hell are you doing here Wolfe?" Eric said staggering out, Nick following. "Delko please don't do this!" Ryan walked after the drunk men.

"No, you don't get it! I don't want to see you or talk to you, I hate you." Eric hailed a cab and pushed Nick in. "Hey watch it man." Nick spoke sleepily after hitting his head on the door frame. Rubbing Nick's head gently Eric got in the cab and gave him the directions to Sara's house. "Sorry Nick."

Ryan Wolfe again was shunned by the glass window as the cab drive out of the strip.

------

The next morning Nick woke up with a bump on his head and the smell of home made pancakes. Turning on the bed he put his arms around a small figure. Sara giggled and turned kissing Nick . "Why hello my little drunk one." she said to him.

Then it all came clear to him, the bar, the talk with Delko, Delko's friend and then the cab. Rubbing his head he groggily got out of bed. "I thought you were making pancakes?" he asked with a confused look. "Uh, no that's Delko. He said he felt bad about what happened yesterday." She replied. "What happen yesterday?" Nick, as much as he wanted to tell her, couldn't remember too well.

Sara was taking a shower and Nick decided he was getting hungry. "Mmm these are really good Delko, thanks." Nick said with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Yeah, hey can you not tell anyone about my situation. Please." Eric said putting more pancakes on Nick's plate. "Huh, Oh yeah no problem man, my lips are sealed. Of course everyone is going to know at work. I mean news travels very, very fast with Greg Sanders in the lab." Nick chuckled at the thought of Greg running around telling everyone about Delko and the Miami guy that had suddenly dropped by. He had a feeling it was going to be an interesting day today.

* * *

Boy was Nick right, before they even got out of the car Greg was running their way. "Oh my damn, is what I heard true!?" he yelled from across the parking lot.

"Depends on what yah heard Greggo." Nick said giving Eric a _'See what I mean about Greg'_ smirk. "I heard that you and Delko are friends now!" He said exitedly.

"Oh C'mon, that is so not what you were going to say Greg!" Nick instantly knew Greg had found out some other stuff too. "Fine, I also heard that Eric umm, how should I say this," he pondered, "He plays for both teams?" Even Eric smiled at that.

"Well yeah you heard right, about both things." Eric finally said. Greg broke into a wide grin and then exitedly he continued, "So the guy in there is with you?" He asked pointing to the lab. Eric frowned "What guy? Don't tell me he came back!" Eric was getting mad.

Just then Ryan emerged from the lab. "Eric I'm not leaving until you let me explain!" Eric turned, "There's nothing to expain Wolfe, I totally get that you weren't satisfied with me so you turned to Horatio!"

Ryan winced at the comment, "No, listen I..." Delko cut him off, "NO you listen!" he said shoving Ryan.

"Eric stop," Nick said holding Eric back. Sara and Greg were just standing there dumbfounded by what was happening before their eyes.

"Fuck this," Eric couldn't take it anymore he shoved Ryan one last time and stormed towards the lab.

"Listen man, I think it would be better to just move on you know?" Nick said to Ryan putting his arms around Sara and walking into the lab.

Eric was sitting in the break room drinking a cup of Greg's coffee. "You think I was a bit harsh?" he asked as the couple walked in. "I really don't know man," Nick started before getting cut off by Sara, "Oh honey, do you still like him?" she was now sitting next to Eric. "Well yeah, I always did, but he cheated on me!" he was getting agitated again. "I mean how do you cheat on someone who loves you?" he said covering his face with both hands.

"You love me?" Eric's head shot up, "No, what? I never said that." As much as he tried to cover it he couldn't deny it. "I love you Ryan, but I'm still mad at you."

Ryan smiled and moved to hug Eric. "I'm sorry, never will I ever cheat on you again. I promise." at this Delko captured Ryan's lips in a passionate kiss. "Wow, hey guys, get a room will yah?" Nick laughed. The kiss stopped and turned around, both blushing "Sorry," Sara smiled and hugged them. "Yay, so wait, I'm still confused how come you were hitting on me?" she asked Eric. Ryan raised an eyebrow at Eric who blushed even more. "Again, sorry I was just trying to cope with evrything you know?"

She smiled and hugged Nick who was now beside her. "Aren't they great together?" she whispered. "Sure babe, but we're still on leave so you want to get out of here?" he gave her a lustful stare before giving her chaste kisses. Holding hands they walked out of the lab, forgetting why they had gone there in the first place.

When they got to Sara's house Nick suddenly remembered something very important. "Hey Sidle?" she turned to him "Yeah what's on your mind Mr. Stokes?"

"You still owe me a date." He smirked and kissed her softly. "Pick you up in an hour." he kissed her again and walked out of her house.

* * *

A/N: so yeah this chapter was pretty much on why Delko came to vegas...

R&R


	7. Together

A/N: Yesss final chapter, thanx for sticking around to see it(read it is better said).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, but dammit I wish I did.

* * *

Sara was going crazy, she had gone through her whole closet, twice and still could not find something she wanted to wear. This date had to be perfect, no interruptions, just her and Nick. She suddenly remembered the cocktail dress she had hidden somewere in the back of the closet. Getting on her knees she searched.

_'Stupid closet, I have to clean out more often.'_ Sara thought to herself as she found the dress. She was glad that she kept a pair of black stilettos, for special occasions of course.

Sara had just finished putting on her makeup when the doorbell rang. She did a last minute checkup and went to the door. Taking one last breath Sara turned the knob and was greeted by a very handsome Nick Stokes. "Hey Beautiful." he said handing her a bouquet of roses.

"Hey you," Sara gave him a light peck on the lips and went to put the flowers into a vase. Nick walked in and couldn't help notice how nice Sara looked.

"So were are we going?" He heard Sara ask from the kitchen.

"Somewere special." was all he gave away. "Fine I'll trust you." she said coming back and heading out the door.

Nick kissed her oppening the Denali door for her. She smiled and couldn't help wonder were Nick was taking them.

They had been driving for almost ten minutes when Nick turned to Sara, "Close your eyes, don't open them." Sara felt him put a blindfold on her. She giggled, making Nick kiss her softly, "Trust me you're going to love this." he closed the door behind her and led her though, what she guessed was a casino.

They suddenly stopped and she heard Nick say to a man, "Stokes, for two, yeah by the window." kissing her he led her to an elevator. "Nick were are you taking me." she was getting impatient. "Just keep our eyes closed."

After what seemed like forever they finally stopped. Stepping out of were ever they were Sara's ears were filled with romantic music and the smell of food. Still Nick did not take the blind fold off. "Here sit down." she did and finally Nick took it off.

Sara's breath cought in her throat, "Wow, I've always wanted to come here." She stared out the window at the strip. She could see all of it from the top of the Paris Iffel Tower. "I know, I kind of asked around." He smiled at Sara and kissed the back of her hand.

"I love you."

------

The ride back to Sara's was quiet, they were both enjoying the company of eachother.

Turning the corner Sara's house came into view and Nick stopped infront of it. Getting out he opened Sara's door and took hold of her hand. "So, did you like it?" he finally asked.

"Of course, I loved it." she said giving him a quick peck on the lips. She fished her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. She opened the door and Nick walked in. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked, "No, thank you." Sara began to walk away but Nick wrapped his arms around her torso.

His eyes burning into hers. He leaned in and she closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss. Nick broke the kiss, but made a trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck and back up. Wrapped in each others arms they made their way to the bedroom.

------

Nick woke to the sun shining, groaning he tried to cover his face. He suddenly remembered last night and smiled when he felt Sara stir on her side of the bed. She let out a soft groan when Nick sat up and headed out her room. "Were you going?" she whispered. Nick looked back hearing her voice.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be back. I have to go somewere." Nick smiled at her. Putting his pants on he walked out and locked the door. Sara was too tired to go after him so she fell back asleep.

Nick drove in the direction of the Clark County Crime Lab. Still thinking about last night and how much he loved Sara, Nick made up his mind. He walked into the lab finding Catherine, "Hey Cath, I need your help." Catherine who was still in shift was sitting in the break room."What's up Nicky?" she asked not looking up from her folders. "Help me find a ring."

Catherine's head shot up "A ring," her eyebrows were raised, "For what?" she smirked and Nick smirked back.

"Are you goin to help me or not?" she smiled and hugged him. "Of course I will."

"Ok, good I have to go now I left Sara alone." he smiled and started towards the parking lot.

"Hey Nick!" Nick turned and saw Eric Delko. "Hey man, how's it going?" Eric gave him a one armed hug. "I just wanted to say goodbye," Nick's smile faded, "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, Ryan finally conviced me. Besides I don't really belong here, yah know?" he said. "Wow, well your coming back right?" Nick asked. "Hell yeah, you guys still need to show me the rest of Vegas." He smiled and gave his last good byes.

Nick drove back to Sara's house in silence. Was he really ready to propose to her? Was it too soon? No, at least he didn't think so.He entered the house and was met by Sara wearing one of his button down shirts. "Hey babe, I'm back."

Sara smiled at him, "Were'd you go?" she asked sleepily "Oh, I went to the lab. I ran into Delko, he said he was going back." Nick took off his jacket and sat on the couch.

"Really, wow I guess he really loved Ryan huh?" she smiled sitting next to Nick. "Yeah." his phone suddenly rang.

"Stokes?" he answered. "Oh hey Cath, yeah I just got here. Now?" he sighed, and chuckled, "No, yeah I'll go right now just let me eat some breakfast. Hey man if your buying count me in." he smiled and closed his phone.

"What was that all about?" Sara eyed him curiously. "Oh nothing I'm going to breakfast with Catherine. Is that ok?"he asked.

"Hmm are you cheating on me with Catherine?" she laughed and nodded, "Sure cowboy. I have to clean up around here anyways." she kissed him.

Nick got up and wrapped his arms around Sara, "You know, you're the only person that I don't get mad at when they call me cowboy." he smirked and kissed her gently before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. "Get back here for dinner...cowboy." He looked back and grinned. "Sure thing babe."

------

Somewere in the strip Catherine Willows and Nick Stokes were searching for an engagement ring. "Oh C'mon that's the place were I got mine when I married Eddie." she grabbed Nick by the arm and pulled him.

"Well, aren't you a bit over excited Cath?" she shot him a mean glare, "No, I mean it's not everyday that two of my best friends get hitched." she replied.

"True, but I'm tired already. Besides I promised Sara I'd be at her house for dinner." Nick replied.

"She's got you wipped already? wow, Sara's good." she laughed at Nick. "I am not wipped." he said with a hurt tone. "I'm sorry Nicky, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. C'mon last store. If you don't like any of these then we'll go back to Sara's." Convinced Nick entered the store.

His eyes found the most beautiful ring he had seen. "That's the one Cath." he said pointing to the ring. "Wow, it's beautiful Nick. Lets get it for Sara." Nodding Nick talked to the owner of the store and bought the ring.

Happy with his purchase Nick and Catherine headed over to Sara's house. "So when are you going to pop the question?" Catherine asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"I don't know Cath, soon though." Nick sighed and turned off the engine. "You wanna come in?" he asked Catherine as she got out of the Denali.

"I would, but I have to pick up Lindsey from my mom's." she said getting into her car. "Besides you can ask her tonight." Catherine winked at Nick. He smiled and walked into the house.

"Hey babe, I'm back." Nick walked up behind Sara and kissed her neck. At this Sara let out a small moan tha made Nick smile. "What did you guys do?"

"Nothing just talked and walked around the strip." Sara thought this was strange, but let it go once Nick started nibbling at her earlobe. "Shall we skip dinner this once?" he asked in his husky Texan accent. "I think we should." Sara turned and smiled at him. Nick already knew the way to Sara's room so well. He could get to it even if it was pitch black.

On their way to the room they discarded themselves of clothes. Shirts were thown to the floor followed by shoes and pants. Nick was kissing Sara and bringing her closer to him. Sara smiled at the feel of his hardening erection pressing against her hip, "Nick, I want you." Sara whipered in his ear making him lift her and setting her gently on the bed.

Momments later they were both naked. Nick grabbed a condom from the small drawer and slipped it on. Kissing Sara one last time before entering her slowly then faster. He fit perfectly inside of her. Sara moaned in pleassure and wrapped her legs around his waist making him go deeper. Soon she was meeting his thrusts and moaning his name over and over.

Nick could feel his climax coming and he thrust deeper, faster until Sara's climax was reached and he soon followed.

He collapsed next to her on the bed. wrapped in each others arms they kissed and fell into a deep sleep.

------

Sara's phone was ringing somewere beside her., "Damn." she groaned.

She reached over to her phone. "Sidle, oh hey cowboy were are you?" she asked.

"I'm at the lab, Grissom was short some people and they kindda need you too." Nick said bye and hung up.

Sara got dressed and headed over to the lab.

When she got there she punched in her time and went to the break room. All her friends were there, "Hey guys, I thought you said you needed help?" Sara looked confused and then she saw a cake. "Whats this?" Greg had a huge grin on his face so Sara decided to read what the cake said:

_Will u marry me Sara Sidle?_

Sara looked at Nick and then at the rest of her friends. They were all smiling, even Grissom. Sara broke into a grin, "Will you marry me Sara?" Nick got on one knee and brought out a small velvet box. He opened the box and Sara was amazed at the beautiful ring that was inside.

She was speachless, but she began to nod. "Yes, yes of course I will." she finally managed to say. Nick slid the ring on her finger and hugged her. "I love you Sara." he whispered in her ear. She squeeled and gave him a very passionate kiss.

"Wow, hey get a room you guys." Greg mumbled with a mouth full of cake. Everyone laughed and congratulated the new engaged couple. "C'mon guys we still have work to do." Grissom had to kill the moment with his work. reluctantly they all followed and decided to go out to celebrate later that night.

All six CSI's walked out into the Nevada sunset, there were crimes to solve.

* * *

A/N: yes yes i knoe CHEESY ending huh? ; ) But I didnt knoe how to end it.

well R&R plz : )


End file.
